happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode)/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the twentieth and special episode of Happy Peep "Winter Wonderland". Plot (With the group) *Mumble: Now, we have everyone together. *Phoenix: Yes, brother, we have everyone together. That's a good thing. *Erik: What can we do now? *Mumble: We must return to Winter Wonderland. Tack Frost need us again. *Atticus: He's like a Santa Claus, but something else. *Phoenix: We should go, then. Back to Winter Wonderland. (In Winter Wonderland, the music "Winter Wonderland" was playing in the background while everyone walking, cleaning up the floors, and Tack Frost sitting on his throne) *Tack Frost: How long the penguins are taking? *Frost Bite Guard: I don't know. *Frost Bite Knight: I bet, you wanted something. *Tack Frost: Guys, no! My friends will come. His name is Mumble HappyFeet. *Frost Bite Guard: He need help, yeah. (Outside of Winter Wonderland) *Mumble: There we are. *Phoeinix: Yeah, we are here. Let's go in. (Underwater, Ice Claw begin to break the ice looking for them, back in the land) *Mumble: Tack Frost, are you there? *Tack Frost: I am. So, you give me the news? *Mumble: I found Ice Claw freezing the water of Adelie-Land. *Tack Frost: No, it can't be. *Lovelace: We must stop the leopard seal as soon as the water will froze. *Mumble: We also need fish to survive. *Phoenix: We will stop Ice Claw and save the world. *Tack Frost: You guys must do it for good! *Raul: We can throw him some snowballs. *Phoenix: If the fish don't survive, I'm calling the people to come feed us. *Tack Frost: Aliens? NO! They steal the fish than last time. *Mumble: It was Beny's fault who caused this. *Hugh: Like stealing me. *Male Little Penguin: It not what we can do. *Tack Frost: My chance is clearly lucky for me to do this job. (In Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: How can a job get even worser? *Brokebeak: I don't know, we can get revenge on Mumble. *Boss Skua: That a perfect idea to do this. *Francesco: Yellaleg! The water is freezing and a leopard seal is doing it! *Boss Skua: Are you sure about this? *Francesco: Look! *Boss Skua: What? (The Ice Claw is warning the skuas about Tack Frost) *Ice Claw: OKAY, WHERE IS TACK FROST?! *Boss Skua: I'll go talk to him. *Francesco: But his teeth is sharp. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. I met him but he kicked me out of his wonderland. *Ice Claw: I smell Tack Frost. Thank you. *Boss Skua: To join us, your name? *Ice Claw: Ice Claw. *Boss Skua: You destroyed the beach from our land and that's good. Join with me and we will rule Antarctica together! *Ice Claw: Sure, what can we do? *Boss Skua: We steal Noah's homeland, Penguin-Land and we will rule everything forever. *Ice Claw: But remember the earthquake Tack Frost has caused? *Boss Skua: If he did it, i'll kill him. *Furry: Boss, there is nothing to worry about. *Boss Skua: Okay guys, to Penguin-Land. (Ice Claw blow the beach into the lake and found his way to Penguin-Land) *Boss Skua: You got the directions. *Ice Claw: Right. *Boss Skua: The next christmas hoilday is wrecked by me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back in Tack Frost's castle) *Mumble: Tack Frost, is there anything special? *Tack Frost: I changed my mind, i'm sorry if Penguin-Land is going to be crushed in days. *Phoenix: What kind of talk is that? Without you, we will all die in the clutches of both the skuas, and Ice Claw! Do you want that!? If not, then you can help us save our homelands from further peril. *Tack Frost: I will join, we will stop Ice Claw together and save Antarctica for all. *Lovelace: We may join forces together on killing the skuas. *Phoenix: Actually, we will need to join forces if we are to save our homelands. *Tack Frost: Like defeating the leopard seals. *Phoenix: And the skuas. They're teaming up to take us down. (In Penguin-Land, the skuas has arrive when the lake was created by Ice Claw) *Boss Skua: Penguin-Land, how did they leave? *Ice Claw: They caused an earthquake earlier before. *Boss Skua: I see the point. *Ice Claw: This land belongs to me now. (The Ice Claw begin to blow everything on Penguin-Land and turn it into New Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA. NEW SKUA-LAND IS BORN! *Ice Claw: Now, everything is frozen when Antarctica is ruled by us. *Boss Skua: We can kill Mumble and his friends now. *Ice Claw: Really? But not now. *Boss Skua: Your trying to pull my leg. *Ice Claw: But they don't have hands and i have filppers. *Boss Skua: I have feathers too. (All of the skuas laugh with their new homeland New Skua-Land that was taken over from the Emperor Penguins' home Penguin-Land. Back at Tack Frost's castle) *Mumble: We can also get elephant seals as their helpers to stop againist Ice Claw. *Nestor: They lived in the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Phoenix: We can get Bryan and the others to help us. *Mumble: And Shane and Darren. *Phoenix: Yeah, them, too. *Tack Frost: So, that's everything? *Phoenix: As long as we have all the other penguins in Adelie-Land and the elephant seals, and your forces, we can do this! (In Elephant Seal Beach) *Raul: So, we're in the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Lombardo: Gosh, the smell is bad there. *Mumble: At least, we find something special. *Erik: But we need Bryan's help. *Mumble: Okay. (Elephant Seals are fighting while Bryan begin to take thr lead) *Bryan: Everyone of Elephant Seal Land, we will retrace! *Elephant Seals: *roars* *Shane: Where are we going? *Darren: It's now the winter. *Bryan: Kids, your going to be someone else to be with you. *Shane: But dad. *Darren: Your with us. *Mumble: Bryan. *Bryan: Hey old friend, how can i help? *Mumble: Did you learn anything from Ice Claw? *Bryan: Well? An elephant seal who has ice claws. *Mumble: No, he's a leopard seal. *Bryan: Oh, i didn't pay attention. *Phoenix: This is a serious matter. Ice Claw, who is a leopard seal, has teamed up with the skuas and is trying to kill us all. We need you and the other elephant seals to come help us rid of them before the enemy can rid of us. And if you don't know, I am Mumble's brother. *Bryan: Oh, we should get going to Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Right, let's go. *Phoenix: Together, we can save our homeland. *Bryan: *roars to his colony* (As the elephant seals begin to move on, they were singing "Rawhide") "Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Move 'em on, head 'em up Head 'em up, move 'em on Move 'em on, head 'em up Rawhide! Count 'em out, ride 'em in, Ride 'em in, count 'em out, Count 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide!" (Heading towards Snowy Plains, the ice was cracked from Ice Claw to see what's happening) *Bryan: Wait a minute? Is this the war like you guys did to King Polar? *Mumble: No, Ice Claw caused many cracks to end this land! *Phoenix: Ice Claw and the skuas are the ones responsible for us losing our homelands. *Bryan: Well, the King knows. He always smiles. *King: I remember that boys since i first met you. *Raul: He's scary. *Rinaldo: Don't say that. He learn everything about Mumble. *Mumble: But Bach knows me. *Bryan: Guys, let not talk about other elephant seals and get working to be in it. *Mumble: We have to jump over the cracks. *Raul: But it dangerous in here. *Phoenix: May be, but we still go for jumping over the cracks. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Onward, then! (The Elephant Seals jump over the cracks, the cliffs were breaking from their bellies) *Bryan: Oh no, this is not good. *Mumble: Well, we have to JUMP! *Nestor: Hurry Amigo! (The ice keeps on breaking when the elephant seals with the penguins and Sven stay together in a group sticking the ice parts together like glue) *Sven: Okay, all clean! *Mumble: We got out of Snowy Plains. *Phoenix: Good, now onward to the next penguin homeland. *Shippo: Where are we going? *Phoenix: Our main focus is our homeland, which is Penguin-Land. That is where we are going, son. *Shippo: Thanks. *Phoenix: Son, together, with our forces combined like this, we will get our homeland back. *Bryan: Let's move it seals! *Phoenix: You guys heard him, let's move! (The Elephant Seals move on) *Mumble: Gosh, i'm tired of this. *Raul: Yeah. *Phoenix: I don't want you saying that! *Ramón: But i'm really, really, really, really, HUNGRY THAN BEFORE! *King: Oh no, this can't be. *Mumble: What happen to our home? It covered in darkness in honor of Ice Claw. *Shippo: Ice Claw?! He will die today. *Phoenix: There has to be a way to enter. *Mumble: Yeah, there has to be. *Gloria: Let's use the other way on the left. *Phoenix: Let's go the way on the left! (The elephant seals use the other way on the left) *Skua #1: Welcome to New Skua-Land. *Skua #2: Haven't i seen you before? *Skua #3: Believe on you guys. *Mumble: What is this place? *Phoenix: Penguin-Land is obviously the new Skua-Land since they took our homeland away from us. *Mumble: We will stop all of them. *Phoenix: That's what I like to hear. *Mumble: Let's go then. *Phoenix: Yeah, right on! (In the main section, the christmas tree was burned when the skuas are blowing it out) *Hugh: This is horrible. We need a better plan. *Bryan: I know. *roars* *Male Skua Chick: Elephant Seals! (All the skuas scream and fly away as everyone celebrated in glory) *Mumble: We did it! Our home is saved. *Erik: No more problems at all. *Phoenix: No! The cave is there! *Mumble: Oh.... No. (The cave was icy and spikey when everyone went inside the cave. There rooms were destroyed and replaced with a locker room. The Ice Pool become a dangerous place with a hot jacuzzi for skuas to relax in. Everything in the cave was destroyed by Ice Claw with all the freezing stuff inside.) *Noah the Elder: My beautiful home is gone.......... *Mumble: We should all live in Winter Wonderland. *Phoenix: No, the frost bites will hug at us and freeze us like sickness. *Hugh: You're giving me goosebumps there. *Phoenix: Well, our christmas tree is destroyed. Everything in the cave is destroyed by Ice Claw. So, we need another plan. *Hugh: The sky look like black and grey and everything will be covered in dark soon. *Raul: That's way too evil for this to happen. *Phoenix: Seems we have been caught in a trap. The sky is not supposed to get dark like that. (They walked more to see a lair ruled by Ice Claw) *Mumble: This is it. *Ice Claw: Well, well, well. You try to stop me from everything i had. *Mumble: Ice Claw! *Bryan: Is that him? *Mumble: Yeah, he is a leopard seal that destroys everything. *Phoenix: You are going down Ice Claw! It's time you got payback for what you've done to our homeland! *Ice Claw: I did everything i want. Antarctica is frozen into danger while everyone is trap. *Mumble: I've got the seals with me. *Ice Claw: The seals? NO! IMPOSSIBLE! *Phoenix: Surprised, lardface? We went and got the elephant seals to come help us. *Bryan: Kids, stay here. *Shane: Bryan. *Darren: We can't stay alone, Erik is there. *Bryan: King, watch my kids and stop smiling. *King: I will. *Phoenix: Time to get back what is rightfully ours! (King babysits Shane and Darren while the elephant seals battle Ice Claw) *Elephant Seal: *roars* *Bryan: ATTACK! (They fight againist Ice Claw but his breath is very powerful) *Noah the Elder: Come on, we have to help! *Phoenix: You heard him, let's help our friends in this! (The penguins begins to fight Ice Claw while Boss Skua and his skua pack looking at the fight) *Boss Skua: NO! CHARGE THEM! (The skuas begin to fight over the penguins) *Mumble: Not them! *Boss Skua: Ah ha! You won't to anywhere. *Phoenix: *protects Mumble* On the contrary, it is you who is not going anywhere! *Boss Skua: What? (Phoenix slaps Boss Skua into the water by screaming) *Gloria: It is your turn to handle this! (Gloria slaps Dino, Frankie and Brokebeak into the water) *Frankie: Do we have to do this? *Brokebeak: It sucks. (Back at the lair battle) *Vinnie: Don't worry! Up on the way! *Francesco: It will be fun to defeat you for the christmas hoilday. *Furry: Let's do this. *Male Adelie Penguin: TAKE THAT! (Vinnie, Francesco and Furry got kicked out to the water) *Female Adelie Penguin: We did it! *Black: Lucky as we can. *White: We do this for freedom. (Ice Claw was battling one of the seals, he found Mumble and put him to the water) *Phoenix: Mumble! (Mumble was in the water with Ice Claw) *Mumble: Ice Claw? *Ice Claw: I really knew, you killed my brother! *Mumble: Your brother? You never had a brother before. *Ice Claw: I DO! THE SCAR-FACE GUY IS MY BROTHER YOU KILLED MANY WEEKS AGO! *Mumble: It was on my birthday, and was one of the best day ever of my life. *Ice Claw: Interesting, i can tell. (Ice Claw begin to tell his backstory on when everyone is trying to stop the Dark 'Guin as Scar-Face and the killer whales are watching it) *Ice Claw: I was trying to find my way out of this when Antarctica become a underwater sea place. When you killed the Dark 'Guin, the killer whales ran away and the comet of the Dark 'Guin hits my brother by accident. (The rocks hit Scar-Face when the whole continent was unflooding everywhere) *Ice Claw: Scar-Face? Is that you? *Scar-Face: Yes.........................you came to.....this.....I can't even kill............................Mumble..............................from........ *dies* *Ice Claw: Wait, what? (The sea was cracking apart when Ice Claw roared to swim away from the sea cracking) *Ice Claw: You killed my brother with the Dark 'Guin's comet. *Mumble: I killed him. How did you know Tack Frost? *Ice Claw: YOU TRY TO WARN ME! (Back in the lair) *Bryan: Mumble? Are you there? *Kathleen: He's talking with a leopard seal. *Slikk: No! He will be eaten by the seal soon if we don't pass along. *???: I will help. *Everyone: *get shocked by looking at Tack Frost himself* *Tack Frost: I WILL HELP TO KILL ICE CLAW! *Everyone: *cheers* *Tack Frost: Yeah. That would be even awesome than before. *Phoenix: For guin sake. We can help it all out. *Tack Frost: That's it. New plan. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode)/Epilogue Previous: Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode)/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories